A structured approach for assessing the current status, identifying opportunities, and formulating strategies for implementing the mission of UWCCC ensures effective and well-coordinated use of Core Grant resources, institutional discretionary support and philanthropic funds. Through UWCCC program evaluation and planning efforts, a number of reviews, evaluations and retreats during the current grant period have resulted in strategic initiatives for UWCCC Scientific Programs and Shared Resources, organization and infrastructure support for Administration, focused enhancements to the Cancer Service Line, regional clinical plans and activities and Community Advisory Board priorities. These have occurred through regular strategic planning meetings of individual focus groups/committees of the Cancer Service Line; the UWCCC Community Advisory Board; the UWCCC Executive Committee, Leadership Group and EAB; and the annual UWCCC scientific retreat, as well as ad hoc review groups evaluating focused areas such as administrative organization, cancer control, research imaging, genetics and informatics. Engaging critical review by peers is an important component of evaluation and forms the basis for planning that will focus future directions. The Director, with the advice of the Executive Committee, manages all planning and development money centrally in order to maintain the ability to account for its expenditure and evaluate its impact.